Janja/Gallery
Images and videos of the hyena leader named Janja from the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and in its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard. Gallery Images ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Imagetlgrotrjanja.png|Janja gnaws a bone imagetlgrotrjwbohh.png|Janja with a butterfly on his head Returnoftheroar-0_(178).png|Janja's evil grin imagetlgrotrjcac.png|Janja with Cheezi and Chungu Janja-rotr2.png|Angry Janja imagetlgrotrjanjavulture.png|Janja and his major-domo Mzingo imagetlgrotrjanja1.png|Janja telling his clan about The Lion Guard imagetlgrotrjel.png|Janja's evil laugh lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg|Janja singing Tonight We Strike lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-3136.jpg|“The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite'” lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-3155.jpg|Janja's evil smile imagetlgrotrjahcatpl.png|Janja and his clan attack The Pride Lands imagetlgrotrjanja&clan.png|Janja and his clan 2016-05-15-02_38_36.png|Janja facing the Lion Guard 2016-05-15-02_38_39.png|Janja's evil glare imagetlgrotrjdbk.png|Janja's defeat by Kion's Roar of the Elders 2016-05-15-02_39_20.png|Janja vowing revenge on Kion 2016-05-15-02_39_23.png|“You win today, Kion. Next time won't be so easy.'” ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasiri1.png|Janja confronts Jasiri Imagetlgnjahbisjcac2.jpeg|Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to kill Kion Imagetlgcwtbqjcacak.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu surround Kiara Janja-Kiara.png|Janja holding Kiara at his mercy Imagetlgcwtbqjckak .png Imagetlgtcotdjanjaimpalas.png Imagetlgtcotdjanjactamaa.png|Janja trap Tamaa Imagetlgtcotdjccti .png Imagetlgtcotdjanjakion.png|Kion attack Janja imagetlgjncjnt.png|Janja with his temporary henchmen Nne and Tano The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(74).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(31).png|Janja is preparing to jump on Kion KionvsJanja.png Janja_takes_over_Kion.png|Janja take the top on Kion CA59750A-AFCA-4A49-90C9-469DBDC87952.png|Janja attacks Bunga 373acc14a073d2b4ba3fe3a1afedb439.png Imagetlgfthlgwjccbcbc.png|"Swim bird brains, swim!" Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(175).png|Janja in Pridelands Janjas-new-crew_(412).png|Janja trapped on a ledge Never-roar-again-hd_(50).png|Janja against Nala Never-roar-again-hd_(78).png|Janja and his clan clasp Nala 3BF605D6-1217-46AD-A8A7-9FC7F1B0C2F4.png|Janja and Ushari plot to bring Scar back to life Janja-Briang Back1.png|“Scar was such a legend, though he's long gone, his story lives on.'” Janja-Briang Back2.png|“If we bring back that legend, his big lion smarts give us a new start.” Janja-Briang Back3.png|“Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight.'” Janja-Briang Back4.png|“Let’s bring back a legend, a legend to help a fight” Janja-Briang Back5.png|“Let’s bring back a legend, a legend to help a fight.” Janja Kidnap Kiara2.jpg Janja Kidnaps Kiara.jpg|Janja kidnaps Kiara again Janja Threats.jpg|"Well... So what! We'll keep comin' back, Kion! Again and again." 0B459DC4-646A-4FBC-9477-C3A862830D28.png|Janja sees Scar for the first time Janja-Scar-Kiburi.jpg|Janja sees Scar greeting Kirburi Janja_evil_laugh.jpg|Janja’s evil laugh Yeah,_welcome.jpg|"Yeah, welcome!" Ushari_and_janja_listening_to_Scar's_song.jpg|Janja listening to Scar’s song We_wanna_know_how.jpg|“We wanna know how.” That's_what_we_do.jpg|“That’s what we do!” And_lots_of_steam.jpg|“And lots of steam.” Janja and Kiburi.jpg|Janja grinning evilly Janja Invades.jpg|"Oh this ain't about turf, Jasiri. I told ya this wasn't over." Janja_and_reirei_tells_that_scar's_plan_succeeded.jpg|Janja and Reirei tell Scar that the plan succeeded Scar_explains_his_plan.jpg|thumb|Scar explains to Janja and Reirei why Rafiki is a threat]] Hyena Jackals Smarter.jpg JanjaReirei.jpg|Janja, his clan and the jackals about to attack The Lion Guard JanjaKionFight.jpg|Janja pounces on Kion Gotch_now_lion_guard.jpg|"Gotcha now Lion Guard." Ushari_about_to_charge_2_at_kion.jpg|Janja surrounds the Lion Guard F61056DB-7422-474B-A780-96E5E84D7DE0.jpeg|Janja arguing with Reirei and Mzingo Janja Pin Kion Ground.jpg Out_of_the_way_skinks.jpg|“Out of the way skinks.” If_you're_good_at_spying,_you_should_probably_watch_out_for_me.jpg|“If your good at spying, you can watch out for me.” 2_don't_go_get_your_scales_twisted_into_a_knot.jpg|“Don’t go getting your scales into a knot.” Back_of_ushari._you_ain't_the_boss_of_me.jpg|“Back of Ushari. You ain’t the boss of me.” Sorry_scar_but_he_started_it.jpg|“Sorry Scar, but he started it.” Got_it!_Push_rocks_into_the_river!_Stop_the_water!.jpg|“Got it! Push rocks into the river and stop the water.” How_come.jpg|“How come?” I'm_going,_I'm_going.jpg|“I’m going, I’m going!” 0A65E224-EBEB-4FD7-A461-C33ADB64ED78.jpeg|Janja tries to hold on to the cliff ABE4C551-3D16-4412-A0BE-9F91FD9CA100.jpeg|Jasiri saves Janja Outlanders Wins Again.jpg|The Outlanders have won again. Janja Watch Out.jpg|Janja's Intro in the Season 3. Janja A New Way To Go.jpg|''Jasiri doesn't fear me. She's been saving my hide'' She Says I Can Trust Her But I Don't Know.jpg|''She says I can trust her, but I don't know'' It's Set Something Off Inside My Brain.jpg|''Oh no! It's set something off inside my brain'' Janja Doubting.jpg|Janja begins to doubt his choices. Janja Double Cross.jpg|Janja realizes that Scar has betrayed him. Janja Asking Help.jpg Janja's Reform1.jpg|Janja reformed and joined Kion... Janja's Reform2.jpg|...And the rest of the Pridelanders in the fight against Scar. Janja Choose Jasiri.jpg|''From now on, Jasiri should be in charge of the Outlands.'' Young Janja.jpg|Young Janja Young Janja Kion.jpg|Janja and Kion's first fight. Janja Tree of Life.jpg|Janja and Jasiri arrives to the Tree of Life. Janja Sick.jpg Janja Sleeping.jpg Janja New Friend.jpg Janja and Lion Guard and Outlanders.jpg Janja Zira's Death.jpg|Janja's reaction to Zira's death. Janja Last Scene.jpg|Last appearance of Janja. Videos Tonight We Strike Music Video The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Junior The Lion Guard Outta the Way! Lion Guard Bring Back a Legend The Rise of Scar Song HD Clip Lion Guard SCAR IS SUMMONED Kion's Roar of the Elders The Rise of Scar HD Clip|Janja succeeds in summoning Scar’s ghost Lion Guard I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Let Sleeping Crocs Lie HD Clip Lion Guard Scar's Scheme Divide and Conquer HD Clip The Lion Guard Meet Scar! The Scorpion's Sting HD Clip-0 Lion Guard Scar's Scheme & Meeting Laini The Kilio Valley Fire HD Clip-0 Lion Guard Scar's Scheme Undercover Kinyonga HD Clip Lion Guard Jasiri SAVES Janja! The Hyena Resistance Clip The Lion Guard - Battle for the Pride Lands - Scar Betrays the Hyenas Category:Galleries